


Mis-Takes

by SomebodyAwesomeSauce



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hiro 'Face of Steel' Hamada, Tadashi 'MemeLord' Hamada, how does even tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyAwesomeSauce/pseuds/SomebodyAwesomeSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch as the Big Hero 6 flounder on their feet in these bloopers and outtakes of Talk to the Hand! Hilarity ensues. (One chapter for each chapter of TTTH. May include moments not covered in the fic.) (Written in present tense because it works better for bloopers.) (Chapter titles explained at beginning of corresponding blooper chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tadashi is Here

_ He’s not dead (A.K.A, we’re in denial). _

(Megabot gets sliced to pieces by its oblivious, round opponent. Hiro’s jaw drops in apparent disbelief. He leans forward, eyeing the magnetic servos in a panicked inspection.)

Hiro: That was my first fight. Can I try again?

(Yama’s laughing dies down.)

Yama: No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home.

Hiro: I’ve got more money?

(Yama studies Hiro’s roll of cash greedily. He decides to humour the boy and places his own large stack of money in the betting pot. Hiro follows suit.)

(The referee once again leans into the ring, opening her bright parasol between the fighters.)

Ref: Fighters ready? (With the height at which she twirls it, they can’t see each other.) Fight! (The red cover is snatched away.)

(Baymax stands in Megabot’s place, fully armoured. His feet barely fit within his side of the ring.)

Yama: (Stares at him in shock.)  What?

* * *

 

(Camera pans over the Crimson Gate Bridge, breaking through the fog and bringing San Fransokyo into view in the background. Before it switches to the overhead shot, a small dot is seen rapidly approaching the helicopter.)

(Baymax zooms past with Hiro on his back and the chopper swerves away from them then returns to hover in place, the pilot unsure of what to do.)

Tadashi: (Races past copter-camera soon after his brother, absolutely furious.) We are _not_ doing this right now! (His voice fades away as he flies off-camera.) This shot is expensive!

* * *

 

(Baymax’s head tilts down, taking in the form of Little Yama. With an uncertain glance at Hiro, who nods in encouragement, Baymax leans down and picks up Little Yama, and twists around to place the rotund fighter bot outside the ring.)

(Little Yama collapses, having failed his objective. Yama starts laughing, as does everyone else watching the match.)

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning.)

Hiro: (Grabs Tadashi’s arm.) Tadashi, no!

Tadashi: (Looks back worriedly at the building, then at Hiro. A mischievous grin lights his face.) O-keh.

(Hiro and crew start chuckling.)

* * *

 

(Brothers enter their room after Aunt Cass’s rant.)

Hiro: (Moves to plop down on revolving desk chair. He gets the angle wrong and instead slips heavily onto the floor, knocking down the camera in the process.) Woah, holy-

Tadashi: (Alerted to Hiro’s injury, jogs over laughing.) That’s what you get for bot-fighting, knucklehead.

Cameraman: (picks up camera from its sideways landing on the floor, turning it over in hands.) It’s okay!

Hiro: I’m fine too, thanks for asking!

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning. The alarm lures the brothers onto the scene.)

Tadashi: (Looks about frantically; the crowd is missing from this scene.)

(The brothers run towards the flames and burst out laughing at the base of the stairs.)

Fred: Hey guys, join us!

(The Nerd Herd, Callaghan and background cast members are roasting marshmallows in front of the building.)

(The Hamadas race towards the building.)

Hiro: (Tries composing himself, fails miserably but attempts his line anyway.) Tadashi, no! (He stifles a laugh.) You need to watch your calorie intake!

Honey: Who’s up for s’mores?!

* * *

 

(Brothers enter the Nerd Lab.)

Hiro: Oh great, I get to see your nerd lab!

GoGo: Heads up! Woah- (Her bike swerves slightly, she falls off and rolls while the bike runs rampant through the lab.)

(The brothers share a look, twin grins growing on their faces.)

Tadashi: Hey GoGo, is your bike running?

GoGo: (She gets up off the floor). Don’t.

Hiro: Then you better go catch it! (GoGo swats him in the forehead.) Ow.

* * *

 

(Hiro is being cornered in an alley by thugs).

Hiro: Hey fellas, let’s talk about this.

Tadashi: _Vroooo!_ (Runs on scene, thugs back away in confusion.) Hiro, get on!

Hiro: Tadashi! (He notices something off.) Where’s your moped?! (He hisses.)

Tadashi: (Makes engine revving noises and motions.) _Vrooom!_

Hiro: Good timing! (Starts laughing uncontrollably, and grips Tadashi’s blazer.)

Tadashi: (Slams helmet on Hiro’s head.) _Vroo-vroo-vrooom! Vroom!_ (Runs away from thugs, Hiro stumbling after him and laughing.)

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning.)

(The Hamadas race on scene and through the crowd. Tadashi stops to help a woman, who informs them of Callaghan’s entrapment. The reach the stairs.)

Hiro: Tadashi, no!

Tadashi: Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help. (He runs into the flames, but his hat doesn’t fall off.)

Hiro: (Huffs a laugh.) Should I go after him, or…? (He glances uncertainly about, grinning at the crew members. He looks back in the direction of the entrance.)

Tadashi: (Curses inaudibly. His hand is seen tossing the baseball cap through the doors like a Frisbee before he rushes back inside.)

Hiro: (Picks up the cap from where it landed halfway up the stairs, chuckles.) Oh noooo. Tadashi come baaaaack.

(Crew start laughing.)

* * *

 

(Hiro and Yama prepare for the second fight.)

Ref: Fighters ready?

(Hiro hears a whisper from the other side of the parasol.)

Ref: Fight! (The umbrella is pulled away.)

(Tadashi is sitting on the other side of the ring, an inflating Baymax standing between him and Megabot. Baymax observes the small black robot and abruptly kicks a leg forward. Megabot bounces out of the ring and lands beside Hiro.)

Hiro: (Visibly deflates.) Dude, come on! You know I’ve been dying to do this scene!

Tadashi: (responds with a pouty face, the same one that he’s supposed to pull during the ‘Meet Baymax’ scene. Then he smirks.) Relax, you big baby.

Hiro: (Nose crinkles in light anger, then relaxes and he shrugs nonchalantly.) Whatever. Let’s reset. (Baymax waddles off-set.)

Tadashi: (Confused that Hiro’s reaction wasn’t more dramatic.) Ok? (He moves to stand but something attacks his face, making him fall backwards.)

Hiro: (Twiddling his fingers expertly over the controller and grins evilly as Megabot does his bidding.)

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning.)

(The boys go through their lines and reach the stairs.)

Hiro: Tadashi, no!

Tadashi: Callaghan’s in there. Someone has to help. (He runs inside, his hat flying off.)

(Hiro plays his part, acting afraid and unsure. He picks up the hat and steps cautiously towards the flames. There is no explosion.)

Hiro: Was I too early?

(Just then, Tadashi walks out of the building, holding Callaghan in his arms bridal-style. The explosion blows out windows and pushes flames out towards the pair. Tadashi jumps in shock and bolts down the stairs, dumping Callaghan when he gets to the bottom.)

Tadashi: Woah, I could’ve died!

Hiro: (Pelts Tadashi’s hat back at him and storms off.) I can make that happen!

(Tadashi and Callaghan watch him leave.)

* * *

 

(Megabot detaches its arm and leg segments which move to restrain Tadashi’s wrists. The yellow smiley face is still visible, the head segment comes to rest on Tadashi’s chest.)

Tadashi: (Tries getting up again.) Hiro, what are you doing? (Megabot twitches and rolls onto Tadashi’s collarbone.)

Hiro: Relax, you big baby. (Megabot starts poking at sensitive spots on Tadashi’s neck, tickling him.)

Tadashi: H-Hiro! (He’s pulling desperately now.) C-C-Come on!

(Other cast and crew start laughing. Tadashi breaks and his joyous laughter can be heard throughout the set.)

(Megabot rolls under Tadashi’s shirt and starts prodding at his ribs.)

Tadashi: (Yelps indignantly) That’s *chuckle* that’s c-cold! S-Stop it! Baymax! He-haha-help me!

Baymax: I do not see any injuries that require my attention.

Tadashi: (Starts kicking his legs wildly.) G-Get this thing – hehe hahaha – offa me!

Baymax: I shall refrain from removing the little robot, as it seems to be the cause of your improved emotional state.

Tadashi: B-Baymax!

Baymax: Have a nice day, everyone. (Waddles away.)

Tadashi: You – hahah – t-traitor! Ok-kay! (His legs collapse to the ground.) I’m s-sorry! Hehe, I’m sorry!

(Each of the Megabot segments climb around Tadashi’s torso to reattach at his stomach. It turns towards him, the threatening red face showing, and bows low as the yellow face flips back.)

* * *

 

(After Hiro’s presentation, the brothers walk out to the bridge. They have their mushy moment.)

Hiro: I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you so, y-y’know, thanks for not giving up on me.

Tadashi: (Nods in acknowledgement. He hears a noise in the background, and the brothers run towards it. It’s not the fire alarm.)

Baymax: (Standing in front of the flaming building.) WheeEE-EEee, wheeEE-EEee, wheeEE-EEee. Woop, woop, woop, woop. WhooOO-OOoo. WhooOO-OOoo.

(Tadashi and Hiro start laughing, tears streaming from Hiro’s eyes.)

Hiro: You forgot to charge him again, didn’t you?

(Baymax waddles in circles near the entrance drunkenly and trips on the top step. He slides down the stairs until his head stops at the landing, legs still trying to walk as they stick up in the air.)

* * *

 

(Hiro and Aunt Cass are watching a comatose Tadashi in his bed. Doctor James approaches them and they both turn to face him and talk.)

James: (Describes Tadashi’s injuries, the camera on him.) As of now, we’re unsure as to whether-

(Camera flips to a glaring Hiro. Behind him, through a window, Tadashi’s eyes open and he winks.)

James: (Holding a poker face.) As to when he’ll wake up. We’ll need to keep an eye on him-

(Camera flips back to Hiro and Cass, still oblivious. Tadashi is munching on a donut and watching the conversation with icing dotting his mouth.)

James: (Eye twitches with the effort of holding in laughter.) –Maintain him for the time being. It’s up to him to do the rest. He’ll be on a light anaesthetic for the pain;

(Tadashi starts playing with the remote for the hospital bed.)

James: We don’t want him fighting the meds for his consciousness.

(Baymax somehow got into the room, and is now playing poker with Tadashi. Hiro almost turns back to the window until-)

James: Hiro.

(Hiro pays attention.)

James: Would you mind slapping him for me?

(Camera switches to Hiro and Cass, with Tadashi taking a selfie on Honey’s phone in the background. The rest of the Nerd Herd rush to join the photo by Tadashi’s bed while Aunt Cass turns around and looks through the window. She snorts a laugh.)

Hiro: Wait, what? (He looks through the window.)

(Tadashi is laughing silently in his room, holding his sides which are aching in stitches.)

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning.)

(Instead of the alarm, a rather fitting song blares over the PA system.)

Speakers: Oooh-oh! O-o-o-oh! O-o-o-oh! O-o-oooh.

(Tadashi and Hiro try not to laugh while they continue the scene. No one can be heard over the song.)

Speakers: So light ‘em up, up, up! Light ‘em up, up, up! Light ‘em up, up, up! I’m on fi-ire!

(Tadashi and Hiro get to the stairs, and Tadashi finally runs in.)

Speakers: Light ‘em up, up, up. I’m on fi-ire!

(Building explodes.)

* * *

 

(Hiro is visiting Tadashi in the hospital.)

Hiro: What were you thinking, knucklehead?

Tadashi: Well, I saw the building go up in flames and thought, ‘Gee, it’s cold out tonight.’

(Hiro chuckles but passes it off as a ‘sob’.)

Tadashi: So I run in, because I don’t know if you’re trying to give me hypothermia or something. Next thing I know, I’m waking up here in a single, thin hospital gown, and contemplating if my existence is worth it.

Hiro: (Openly laughing now.)

* * *

 

(In the Lucky Cat)

Aunt Cass: I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night! (Takes a bite of donut, chokes for a second but continues.) Stress-eating! Be- (gags) cause of you! (Takes another bite of donut and chews, but runs to a nearby dustbin and spits.) I’m sorry! It was salty! (Grabs a napkin from the dispenser and scrapes over her tongue, making a face.) Blehhh!

(Tadashi and Hiro snigger behind her. Tadashi hands her a bottle of water.)

Aunt Cass: Thank you, Tadashi. At least one of you isn’t _grounded_ the moment we perfect this scene. (She takes a sip of water and swishes it around her mouth casually.)

Hiro: What?! But I… we-

Aunt Cass: (Glares daggers at him and takes another sip)

Hiro: Yes, Aunt Cass.

* * *

 

(In the boys’ room, Tadashi is lecturing Hiro about his actions.)

(Hiro almost leaves to go bot-fighting again.)

Tadashi: Hey. (He tosses Hiro his helmet.)

Hiro: (Catches it awkwardly and his knuckles knock against it. His eyes narrow in silent pain.)

Tadashi: (Winces.) Oooh, that sounded like it hurt. You okay?

Hiro: (Nods.) Yea- (Voice cracks. He clears his throat.) Yeah, I’m good. Let’s uh, r-reset.

* * *

 

(Hiro is meeting the team.)

Tadashi: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro.

Wasabi: (Lifts goggles, but his bandana gets caught on them.) Hello, Hiro. (He flips his goggles back down and the cloth goes with them, covering his eyes.) Prepare to be amazed. (He blindly fumbles around his station for the apple, finds it, and tosses it around his shoulder professionally.) Catch.

Hiro: (Plucks an apple slice out of the air.) Woah. Okay, that was impressive.

Wasabi: (Clears eyes and chuckles.) Can we put that in?

* * *

 

(Another take for Tadashi’s lecture.)

Tadashi: Hey. (The helmet gets thrown.)

Hiro: (Turns around too slow. The helmet hits him square in the face and he falls backwards.)

Tadashi: (Freaks out.) Oh my God, are you okay?

Female crew member: Can we get medical assistance over here?

Hiro: (Pinching the bridge of his nose.) Should we shoot a nosebleed scene while we’re at it? (True to his word, a thin trickle of blood runs down to his lip.)

Tadashi: Oh, geez, I’m so sorry! (Grabs some tissues from a box nearby and hands them to Hiro.)

Hiro: Maybe I _should_ go bot fighting, it’s probably safer. (He starts laughing and so does Tadashi.) I’m good, I just need a minute.

* * *

 

(Hiro enters Tadashi’s personal lab.)

Hiro: So, what’ve you been working on?

Tadashi: I’ll show ya. (Gets duct tape and rips off a piece.)

Hiro: Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented.

(Tadashi sticks tape to Hiro’s arm.)

Hiro: Hey- *rip* Dahaha, dude! Ow!

(Tadashi looks in Baymax’s direction, but nothing happens.)

Hiro: No. This is not happening. Tell me that didn’t just happen. (He rubs his sore arm in grief.)

Tadashi: (Groans into his palm.) He wasn’t active.

GoGo: (Sticks her head into the office, grinning sadistically.) Oops. Reset.

* * *

 

(The Exhibition Hall is burning.)

(Everyone is running the other way, except for a lone figure. The brothers run towards them.)

Tadashi: (Grabs the figure by the shoulder.) What are you doing? Run! (He spins the figure around to face him, confusion setting in when he notices who it is.) Mr Lee?

Stan: My special-edition _Reptillor_ was in there, signed by the guy himself! (He all but wails.)

Fred: (In costume, leaps out of the building.) It’s okay! I got it out! (He lands next to his friends and father and reaches a clawed hand into the suit’s mouth. He extracts the comic.)

Mr Lee: (Takes the comic gladly and inspects it.) Thank you, son.

Fred: But dad, that’s a re-issue from last year.

Mr Lee: (Hugs comic to chest dramatically.) They’re all special-edition! This was one of my best works!

(The explosion sends a wave of hot air over the group.)

(Hamada brothers’ mouths are agape.)

Hiro: (Recovers first.) (Face-palms.) This makes so much sense.

* * *

 

(Hiro goes bot-fighting.)

Hiro: Can… I try? I have a robot. I built it myself.

(Yama and the crowd burst out laughing, as they’re supposed to during this scene.)

Ref: Beat it, kid. House rules. You gotta play to play.

(The crowd start laughing even harder, and Hiro chuckles with closed lips.)

Ref: (Looks around, confused.) What?

* * *

 

Ref: Beat it, kid. House rules. You gotta play to plabluhblaa. (Crowd and crew are laughing again.) I’m sorry!

* * *

 

Hiro: I have a robot. I built it myself.

Yama: MWA HA HA ha aha (coughs) ahuh, ahuh huh. (Clears throat.) I wasn’t ready. Can we go again?

* * *

 

Ref: Beat it, khouse. Khouse? (Starts laughing.) Did I just say that?

* * *

 

(Meeting the team.)

GoGo: Need this!

Wasabi: (Chasing after her.) You can’t do that, this is anarchy! Society has rules!

(The brothers watch the pair leave, but something is missing.)

Tadashi: (Mutters under breath.) Where is she?

Hiro: (Playing along.) Who?

Tadashi: (To ‘students’.) Has anyone seen Honey Lemon?

(Camera switches to Honey, avidly watching the table tennis robots with music blasting through her headphones. Tadashi walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder.)

Honey: (Startled.) Oh, Tadashi! Check this out! (She grabs him by the elbow and pulls him beside her.) How cool is this?! (Yelling over headphones.)

(Hiro approaches too and his eyes dart back and forth, watching the match.)

Honey: (Finally notices the camera.) Oh, we’re rolling?! (Still yelling.)

GoGo: (Walks past and rips out a headphone.)

Honey: (Giggles.) Um, sorry.

* * *

 

Yama: Prepare your bot, Zero. (Places money in betting pot.)

Hiro: (Puts cash in the pot. As soon as coins leave his fingers, the lid gets slammed on top of them.)

Ref: (Pulls lid away swiftly, shocked at the mistake.) Are you okay?

Hiro: (Shakes head, _no._ )

* * *

 

(Tadashi is racing away from the botfight.)

Tadashi: Are you okay?

Hiro: Yeah.

Tadashi: Are you hurt?

Hiro: No.

Tadashi: (Starts pounding on Hiro.) Then what were you thinking, knuckle-

(Tadashi punches too hard and Hiro falls off the moped. Tadashi brakes, looking down at the ground in concern.)

Hiro: (Thumbs-up appears from the bottom of the shot.)

* * *

 

(Tadashi P.O.V, eyes closed in the hospital bed.)

Aunt Cass: Hiro? Sweetie? Visiting hours are over, Hiro. The nurses need to check on him.

(He hears the shuffle of shifting weight.)

Aunt Cass: I’ll be out here. Whenever you’re ready.

(Tadashi feels fingers slipping between his own. Those are _not_ Hiro’s hands.)

Voice: Same time tomorrow?

(Tadashi’s eyes snap open a second before he starts laughing. Wasabi is standing over him, giving him a look of mock-hope. He starts laughing too.)

* * *

 

(In the car, coming back from the police station.)

(Tadashi, rubbing his ear, is glaring at Hiro. Hiro, rubbing his opposite ear, seems regretful and apologetic. Aunt Cass is glowering straight ahead. A moment passes like this.)

Aunt Cass: (Still staring.)

(The brothers share a confused look before turning their attention back to Cass.)

Aunt Cass: (Staring.) I forgot my line.

(The brothers crack smiles and Cass stops the truck. She hits her head lightly on the steering wheel and the boys break into laughter.)

* * *

 

(In the lab.)

Wasabi: I have a system. A place for everything, and everything in its place.

GoGo: Need this! (Hip hits hard against the trolley and she stumbles, hissing in pain.)

Wasabi: (Raises an eyebrow with a mischievous grin.) You really go all in, don’t’cha GoGo?

GoGo: (Massaging her hip.) Shut it, Timothy Green.

* * *

 

(Meeting Honey.)

Hiro: That’s a whole lot of tungsten carbide.

Honey: Four-hundred pounds of it! C’mere, c’mere, c’mere- (Pulls Hiro’s elbow too hard, he trips and she does too. They fall in a heap on the ground and laugh together.)

* * *

 

Honey: You’re gonna _love_ this. (Starts tweaking with chemicals.) A dash of perchloric acid. A smidge of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide. (Reaches out for blowtorch.) Superheated to -

(BLLLEEEEEERH!)

(Hiro jumps half a foot into the air and Honey fumbles with what is suddenly not a blowtorch, but an air horn.)

(Fred strolls past, high-fiving Tadashi on the way.)

* * *

 

(Tungsten carbide sphere is sprayed and chemicals are fused.)

Hiro: So, pink?

Honey: Here’s the best part! (Giggles excitedly.) (Taps pink ball.)

_Ploosh!_

(Pink dust clears and Hiro shakes his head, laughing.)

Baymax: (Standing in the sphere’s place and covered in pink dust.) Ta-da.

* * *

 

(Meeting Fred.)

Fred: School mascot by day, and by night- (Starts flipping sign and himself. Suit’s tail whacks Hiro in the stomach.) Also the school- you okay, Little Dude?

Hiro: (Holding belly.) Just need a breather. (wheezes.)

* * *

 

Hiro: So what’s your major?

Fred: No, nononono, I’m not a student, although I am a _major_ science enthusiast. (Plonks down on chair.) I’ve been trying to get Honey to develop a formula- (Leans over armrest, searching for comic. Leans too far and flips over side, making a horrendous clatter.)

Honey: (Leaning against the wall splitting her lab from Fred’s corner, reading the _Reptillor_ comic casually.) (Sticks her tongue out at Fred.)

* * *

 

(Hiro inspects Baymax)

Baymax: You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.

Hiro: Nice. (Accepts lollipop and tries to remove the plastic. It’s stuck.) (He pulls harder, but the plastic won’t budge.) Are you serious?

Tadashi: (Takes lollipop and tries to open it, fingers gripping the wrapper tight. With one final tug, the candy slips off the stick while simultaneously being released from the wrapper. The candy is flung across the office and clatters to the floor behind a desk.) (Face-palms.)

Hiro: (Claps hand on Tadashi’s back.) And that, dear brother, is why he should dispense bags of gummy bears, and not cheap lollipops.

* * *

 

Hiro: Duct tape? Hate to break it to you bro, already been invented. Hey -*rip* (Drops Megabot in pain. Megabot lands on his foot.) OW!

* * *

 

(Hiro and Tadashi gaze triumphantly at an open bin of Microbots. Without looking, they ball a fist and aim to do their fistbump.)

Tadashi: (Fist is too high.)

Hiro: (Realises he missed, aims higher as Tadashi aims lower. They miss again.)

(Finally they reach, trying desperately not to chuckle. The bottom of Hiro’s knuckles and thumb brush against the top of Tadashi’s knuckles and back of his hand.)

Hiro and Tadashi: Pchoooow – (break into laughter.)

Hiro: (Drops bin lid and camera is plunged into blackness.)

* * *

**A/N: Okay! That was a handful.**   
**I only realised halfway through this that Chapter One skipped a good 23-ish minutes of movie time, so there was heaps of content to mess with. (mwa hahahaha).**   
**I had way too much fun with this. There is more to come!This is just a filler-thing while I work out the sequel for Talk to the Hand.**   
**The brothers do not have their powers in this blooper-verse.**   
**Challenge: Write your own blooper, based on the following prompt:**   
**‘The Exhibition Hall is burning.’**   
**See ya next update! (or, when I decide to stop being a potato)**

 


	2. Copyright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the majority of the chapter was taken from the movie. Also, Hiro’s Microbots were stolen and mass produced.

(Cass switches on the radio, they listen to the report.)

Aunt Cass: You gonna call your friends? They’ll want to know, you know.

Hiro: Yeah, I know. I’ll call tomorrow.

Baymax: (In the bed of the truck, looking through the rear window.) Your friends have been contacted.

(Hiro jumps, turns to face the bot and grins, shaking his head. Aunt Cass looks in the rear-view mirror and sniggers.)

* * *

 

Hiro: (Picks up phone to reply to text.) (Covers eyes, grinning.) Really?

(The photo Tadashi sent is not his ‘bed-head’, but the group selfie he took with the Nerd Herd during the hospital blooper. The caption reads, ‘Takes for days!’.)

* * *

 

(Hiro’s phone buzzes, he picks it up and reads message.)

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! :O_

Hiro: (Cracks a smile. Continues, wanting to see what the other’s new names are.)

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _It’s… ALIVE!_

Hiro: (Snorts upon seeing Fred’s name. Knows the gig is up but holds up a hand to crew member, wanting to see the rest.)

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _I can’t do this. Who changed my contact names?_

* * *

 

Hiro: (Picks up Megabot and turns around.)

(Megabot’s legs fall off, as they should.)

Hiro: (Pulls foot away before he is injured. Winces.) Sorry.

* * *

 

Baymax: Does it hurt when I: touch it?

Hiro: Th-that’s okay. N-no touching. I’m fi-agh! (He trips over the box but falls to the right, jarring his arm painfully on the desk before collapsing in the tight space.) Oooww.

Baymax: You have fallen.

* * *

 

(Hiro is trying to pack away Baymax.)

Hiro: Okay! (Trying to interrupt Baymax.) Let’s get you back in your luggage.

Baymax: I cannot deactivate until you say:-

(Hiro collapses in exhaustion.)

Baymax: -uncle.

Hiro: (Freezes, looks back at Baymax determinedly.) Never. (Expression flickers before settling once more.)

Baymax: Say: uncle. (Blinks.)

Hiro: No. (Grinning, continues trying to pack Baymax away.) I’m not gonna do it, Tadashi. (Says casually.)

Baymax: (Blinks.)

Hiro: Your silence says it all. (Smirking evilly.)

* * *

 

(Chasing Baymax.)

Hiro: (Speeds down the alley behind the marketplace. Catches a glimpse of Baymax and skids while changing direction. Falls off-camera, recovers, and scrambles back into the chase. He forgets to catch himself on the open window and face-plants into it. He is knocked onto his back, groaning and covering his face.)

* * *

 

(‘Escaping’ the crash.)

Hiro: (Tenses and shuts eyes.)

(As they pass, the truck’s horn screams with a recording of Baymax.): Wheeeeee!

Aunt Cass: What is wrong- *coughs* *splutters* (Starts laughing. Hiro joins her.)

* * *

 

(Still reading texts.)

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _XD U 2? Wat am I?_

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _Assuming that’s Fred, I’m seeing you as ‘Megadork’._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _Wasabi? Are you ‘Don’t Touch This’? :D_

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _Idk! :(_

Hiro: (Clutching his belly in a fit of choked laughter.) This is awesome.

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _GoGo, come on! I wanna see wat u r._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _Honey’s a meme?_

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _I am? Which one?_

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _Such meme. Many fits._

**_GoGo Gonzales:_ ** _I’m gonna murder whoever did this._

Hiro: (Gives an undignified snort at GoGo’s name. Covers mouth, eyes shining in mirth.)

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _Oh my. XD_

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _I would’ve said, ‘Of Poptarts and Rainbows’._

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _That is actually very suitable._

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _Good gravy, GoGo. :’D_

**_GoGo Gonzales:_ ** _WAT._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _Hiro I know you’re there. Please tell me you did this. XD_

**_Me:_ ** _I wud, but I didn’t. And I don’t wanna die._

**_GoGo Gonzales: …_ ** _Oh my god._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _No way… :D_

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _This is too good._

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _Is it the same for all of us? C:_

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _I think so. :’D Ay Dios._

Hiro: (Smile shrinks in confusion as he types out a reply.)

**_Me:_ ** _Wat? Wat am i?_

* * *

 

(Hiro comes home after a long day out. Bump comes from upstairs.)

Aunt Cass: (Narrows eyes in suspicion.) What was that?

Hiro: Uh, Mochi! (Overacting.) Ooh, that darn cat! (chuckles.)

Mochi: (Slinks around Hiro’s feet.)

Hiro: (Alarmed, throws Mochi upstairs.)

(Mochi grips onto boom mic, throwing the operator off balance. The mic thumps Hiro on the head.)

Hiro: Ow! (Rubs head sorely.)

(Mochi slides slowly towards the mic, too terrified to let go.)

Baymax: (Wandering drunkenly downstairs.) I h-heard a sound of distreSsshhhh!*

* * *

 

(Coming home from the hospital.)

Aunt Cass: (Opens door and enters with Hiro following closely behind.) (Grabs cupcake and takes a bite.) What do you wan- *gag* *splutter*

Hiro: (Sneaks upstairs.)

Aunt Cass: (Spits). This isn’t over! Get back here!

* * *

 

(At home, after the hospital.)

Hiro: (Jumps onto his bed.)

(Mochi barely escapes being crushed and races to the room’s entrance. He slips on the smooth floor and slams into the wall. He lays there for a moment, dazed.)

Hiro: (Trying not to giggle.) Is he okay?

* * *

 

(In their room, after the chase.)

Hiro: (Collapses onto bed. Back arcs as he rolls to the side and ultimately falls to the floor, wincing.)

(Lying in the now messed-up sheets is Megabot. The red face is showing.)

Baymax: (Watching the scene unfold with mild interest.)

Hiro: (Painfully staggers upright as Tadashi sniggers from his bed. Goes downstairs to do a reset without a word.)

* * *

 

(Hiro and Baymax come home.)

Hiro: Okay, if my aunt asks, we were at school _all day._ Got it?

Baymax: We jumped out a window!

Hiro: No! Q-Quiet! Sshh!

Baymax: Sssh we jumped out a weendow!

Hiro: You can’t say things like that around Aunt Cass! Sshh!

Baymax: Sssshhhh! (Watches Hiro take the stairs, attempts to follow. Sticks left leg out and slowly falls to the same side, knocking his head on the corner of the handrail. His body spins and he falls the last few steps.)

(In the same shot, Hiro is seen thumping down the stairs to help Baymax up.)

* * *

 

(‘Escaping’ the crash.)

Hiro: Nice driving there, Aunt Cass. I didn’t know you could drag race.

Aunt Cass: It wasn’t me, that idiot went through the red! Back when I was kid, they threw a licence at anyone with limbs! (Huffing in anger.)

Hiro: (Lips press together in a line, trembling with the effort of holding in his laughter.) Did they now?

Aunt Cass: (Glances at him uncertainly. Realisation hits.) *Snort* Oh my god. (Laughter bubbles from her with Hiro following shortly after.)

* * *

 

(Activating Baymax.)

Hiro: (Falls between bed and desk. Breaks shelf trying to get up. Each object falls on him and he exaggerates the pain with each one.)

(A few more items than should be there slide down the shelf. Baymax continues fretting over Hiro.)

(The camera pans slightly to the left and reveals Tadashi with a plastic tub of toys. In a smooth rhythm, he places each toy on the shelf and lets it slide down.)

* * *

 

(Baymax leaves in search of the Microbot’s destination.)

Hiro: (Wanders around, looking for the missing Baymax.) Baymax?

(Horns blare from the street. Hiro finds Baymax outside and races to catch up.)

Hiro: (Grabs his hoodie from floor and skids on rug. The rug moves more than it should and Hiro lands heavily on his side, sliding into the desk.)

* * *

 

(Back in the boys’ room.)

(Tadashi is still emptying his tub. The camera turns more to the left to show the entire Nerd Herd with his/her own tub of objects.)

Hiro: *thunk* Ow! *thunk* Oww. *thunk* Uggh! *thunk* Oow!

Baymax: On a scale of one to ten-

(Tadashi walks to the back of the queue as Baymax recites his line. The queue shuffles forward and GoGo takes his place before Baymax can finish.)

Hiro: *thunk* Argh!

Baymax: On a-

Hiro: *thunk* Ow!

Baymax: On-

Hiro: *thunk* Come on!

* * *

 

(Chasing Baymax again.)

Hiro: (Realises Baymax has wandered outside, grabs his hoodie and slips on the rug. Catches himself on hands and scrabbles to get upright, running straight into the railing. He stumbles back slowly, hands clutching his mouth and nose, groaning.)

* * *

 

(Getting into the warehouse.)

Baymax: Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm.

Hiro: (Balancing precariously on Baymax’s head. Legs wobble and he slips, barely managing to grip the ledge before he accidentally kicks Baymax forward. His feet scrabble on the bricks in an attempt to grab purchase and pull himself up.)

* * *

 

(Getting Baymax home.)

Hiro: (Tries pulling Baymax upstairs, Baymax stops suddenly and pulls Hiro back.)

Aunt Cass: Get ready to have your face melted!

(Hiro and Baymax twirl around and bump into each other. Hiro falls down the stairs before he can catch himself on the banister.)

Hiro: (From bottom of stairs.) Ooow!

Baymax: (Leans over.) Sssshh!

Aunt Cass: (Shocked. Haphazardly drops bowls and races to help Hiro.)

* * *

 

(In the boys’ room again.)

(It finally comes Honey’s turn to empty her tub. Hiro has given up on the theatrics of his pain, and is lying there in annoyed defeat. He can barely be seen through the mess of heavy toys.)

(A pink and white stuffed bunny tumbles off the shelf, followed by a *squeak* as it lands.)

Hiro: (Having prepared for something heavy and tensed in anticipation, the *squeak* startles him.) What?

(A yellow, orange and white duck falls, accompanied by a light blue dog with its tongue sticking out. Each of them *squeak* on impact.)

Hiro: (Muffled laughter through the pile of toys.)

* * *

 

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _R u all thinking wat I’m thinking?_

**_GoGo Gonzales:_ ** _Yes._

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _Most likely._

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _I like where this is headed._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _We’re going on a trip…_

Hiro: (Face falls in dread.)

**_Me:_ ** _No._

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _On our favorite robot-ship._

**_Me:_ ** _Why._

**_GoGo Gonzales:_ ** _ZOOMING THROO THE SKY_

**_You Can’t Even:_ ** _ZOOMING THROUGH THE SKY_

**_There Is No Spork:_ ** _ZOOMING THRU THE SKY_

**_De Caffeinated:_ ** _ZOOMING THRU THE SKY!_

**_Dumbo-Size:_ ** _You’re ‘Little Einstein’! XD_

* * *

 

(Hiro’s P.O.V)

(A crack of light seeps through the mess of toys, his laughter buffered by the heap on top of him. He sees movement beyond the pile and a flash of yellow.)

(Through some struggling, the toys on his face fall to the side in time for him to see Honey brandishing her mostly-full tub in his direction. Almost in slow-motion, a rainbow of stuffed animals rains down on him as his aunt’s camera captures the moment. The last of his vision is cut off by a Baymax plushie.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy carp, this was tough.   
> Challenge: Come up with new contact names for each character.


End file.
